User blog:Lyndongwapo/Haide, the Climagician
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = range |health = 50 |attack = 50 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 397.85 (+76.85) |mana= 353.43 (+64.45) |manaregen= 7.2 (+0.723) |damage= 57.43 (+3.01) |range = 580 |armor = 25.6 (+3.04) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.614 (+0.341%) |healthregen = 5.5 (+0.735) |ms = 345 }} Haide is a custom template champion in League of Legends, a magician that overall controls the climate of the whole valoran. She can manipulate weather and temperatures at her will. |-|Old Version= Abilities Normally a champion release a basic attack when targeting an opposing unit. But for Haide, she can release a basic attack when summoner click the Attack Button: A ''', released in a targeted lane if she targeted it into the ground, but if she target it to the unit it will release a homing bolt toward the target. The release rate of attack is based in the attack speed of a champion. Activation will also benefited to the Smart Cast activation mode if all of her spell is on a smart cast mode. *Missile Speed: 1650 units per second. *Width Range: 80 units |description2= Her 3 normal Spells can be released through auto-attack. Each activation of spell will gain bonus effect on her next attack, but if the previous effect has not yet been released then activating another spell would create a combination of effect of spells. |description3= Click below to '''show combination of Clima-Energy. }} | Release a steady matter of nuke energy in an orb, which on contact with unit or on the end of lane it will create an explosion in 550-range AOE dealing as magic damage and apply 0.5 second silence. Then reduce the target's M.R. by 20% in over 2 second. |range= }} }} Release an orb of concentrated fog (inside) dealing plus magic damage on first unit it hit or at the end of will create an expanding fog in over 4 second from 600-range up to 900-range. To all unit inside the fog have their auto-attack and spell have chance to miss the damage and effect of it. All unit inside will also have their movement speed slow by . }} }} Release an orb of storm which on contact with unit or at the end of lane it will summon a storm that deal as magic damage in the 300-range AOE then storm continue to deal damage to nearby units by as magic damage per 0.5 second to single unit only. Storm lasts for 6 second in place with 475 attack range. It will also apply as stun duration to all damaged units. }} }} }} }} Collecting a fire wisp will temporarily increase her auto-attack by additional magic damage. Which it can stack for up to many times. Upon death, will reduce stack amount by 50%. |description2= Her next auto-attack became a fiery ball that it will deal magic damage on initial hit. Then target is burned in over 3 second as magic damage then reveal them in a map except for stealthed units. If the target dies, it will leave a fire wisp in the location. |leveling= plus % as target's missing health |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} }} Her next basic attack is released as frozen matter toward that it will deal magic damage on colliding to a unit then explode into the area dealing same amount of damage. All unit damaged is been applied by Arcane Frost Mark in over 3 second which this mark will totally slow the target with their movement speed, attack speed and spell's missile speed. Then spell's charge duration or delayed cast spell will increase the duration by 30%. |leveling = plus % % % |cost= |costtype= mana |cooldown= }} }} Her next basic will converted into a non-projectiled attack which is lightning. This attack will deal magic damage on hit to first unit it hit then it will travel into another 3 units, which each travel to unit is reduced the damage by 14% with a maximum of 42% reduction. This will also stun all unit by 0.75 second this will increased by 0.35 per additional unit hit. This lightning travel at an instantaneous damage,like item Statikk Shiv's passive effect. |leveling= plus |cooldown= 8 |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Release an instantaneous shock of thunder in the global target lane after 1 second charge. It will deal all unit hit in a line as magic damage but the farther the target is the damage reduced. On first 1000-range it deal 100% damage, on exceeding 1000-range the reduction starts which every 500 unit additional range the damage is reduced by 10% up to a maximum of 90% amount reduction that the minimum damage is happened in the range ~5500 and above. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 150 |costtype=mana |range= global }} }} |-|New Version= Abilities Her 3 normal abilities can enchant her wand with the respective element, causing her other spells will be , amplified and deal unique effects. The secondary casted will also put on-cooldown but costs no mana after element polymerization. |description2= Click below to show the polymerization of Clima-Energy. }} | |icon= |description= Showers a rain in the target area, this will slows all enemy unit inside but heals allied units inside. Healing then movement speed slow is . |range= / }} }} |icon= |description= Summon a thunderous lightning that strikes in the small target area dealing magic damage then a silencing thunder to all unit in the much wider area. Magic Damage and Silence Duration is . |range= / / units }} }} |icon= |description= Summons a fog in the area dealing a Magic damage in over 4 second duration of fog and causing all enemy units inside the fog to miss a percentage amount of their damage output. Magic Damage and Miss Percentage of Enemy Damage Output . This fog will expand from 300 unit radius AOE to 600 unit radius AOE, and Fog will toward Haide. |range=550 units }} }} |icon= |description= Summons a hail in the target area dealing magic damage in over 4 second duration then slows all unit inside by their attack speed, enemy projectile speed and enemy's channeling will increase the duration. Magic Damage and Attack Speed/Projectile Speed Slow then Channeling Increase |range= / units }} }} |icon= |description= Creates a wild fire in the area in over 4 seconds dealing Burn to all unit inside that keeps resetting the duration and then reduce their defenses afflicted by burn. Burn Total Magic Damage and Defense Reduction . |range= / units }} }} |icon= |description= Creates a thunder storm in the target area dealing magic damage in the area and apply stun to all unit hit. Total Magic Damage and Stun Duration |range= / units }} }} }} }} If it hit any unit, a fire wisp will remain in place in over 5 second. On picking up, her staff is enchanted by Thermal in over 3 second causing next attack will deal bonus magic damage or other spell will be changed, attacking or casting secondary spell will consume the enchantment. Clima-Energy on secondary casts: * * |description2= On cast, automatically falls a fireball to the dealing magic damage in the area. |leveling= |leveling2= |range= / units |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} }} If the ice shield explode Haide's staff will be enchanted by Frigid in over 3 second which her next attack will apply slow for 2 seconds or other spell will be changed, attacking or casting secondary spell will consume an enchantment. Clima-Energy on secondary cast: * * |description2= On active, she will create an ice shield that blocks next attack or spell in over 3 seconds. After blocking a spell or attack the ice shield explode in her surroundings dealing magic damage and apply half amount of movement speed slow in over 2 seconds. |leveling= % |leveling2 = |range= units |cost= |costtype= mana |cooldown= }} }} If the orb of energy hits any enemy champion her staff will be enchanted by Energy causing her next attack the target by electric shock for 1 second or other spell will changed for secondary cast, attacking or casting secondary spell will consume an enchantment. Clima-Energy on secondary cast: * * |description2= Summon a orb of lightning energy, after a second delay this will activate, causing it to seek nearby enemy unit dealing magic damage on contact and stun the target for 0.5 second. This will also bounce to every other unit dealing same amount of damage but the stun duration is increased for every bounces it made. |leveling2= seconds |range= units / |cooldown= 8 |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Channels in place for 1 second, after a delay a global linear cast where an instantaneous damage is dealt to the units in a line. But the damage is reduced by 10% for every 1000 units away from Haide, up to maximum damage reduction. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 150 |costtype=mana |range= global }} }} Lore Haide is a high ranked goddess that found above sky controlling weather and climate of a place. She was usually praised by the farmers that look up for their crops. Her cousin was Janna and her only friend, being alone is very hard to endure so she follows Janna until she becomes one of the champion in the League. Now she brings the changing climates in the Field of Summoner's Rift. Category:Custom champions